Vous voulez la guerre, vous l'aurez, parole de Dean Winchester !
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Sam et Castiel ont commis un crime innommable et Dean est très colère !
1. Crime Numero Un

Hello ! ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fic Supernatural, c'est maintenant chose faite !

C'est court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Crime Numéro Un**

Dean était en colère et c'était un euphémisme. Il pouvait se vanter de pouvoir subir beaucoup de choses sans se plaindre, mais là s'en était trop. Ils étaient allés trop loin et ils allaient payer pour ça ! Son courroux allait s'abattre impitoyable sur ces ignobles bourreaux.

« Castiel ! Sam ! Hurla agressivement Dean.

- Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça ? Soupira Sammy .

- Tais-toi et assieds-toi. Grogna Dean.

- Tu… »

Dean lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement «fais ce que je te dis et me fais pas chier sinon je m'occuperais volontiers de t'éclater la tête ! ». Sam ne voulant pas risquer sa peau, s'assit donc sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Castiel ! Tu as deux secondes pour ramener ton angélique fessier ici sinon…

- Sinon ? » L'interrompit Castiel.

Dean se retourna et fit face à l'ange.

« Sinon je te traque et je te fais rôtir en Enfer. » Déclara très sérieusement le chasseur.

Castiel lança un regard perplexe à Sam qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

« Dean, j'ai des choses plus importantes que de…

- Là, tout de suite, tu n'as rien de plus important que de t'asseoir, de te taire et de m'écouter. » S'énerva Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais s'assit tout de même.

« Je vous savais capable de beaucoup de choses, mais là vous avez dépassé les limites de ce que je peux supporter !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Questionna Sam, de plus en plus perdu.

- Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, et toi aussi Castiel !

- Non, je…

- La ferme Castiel, je sais que tu vas essayer de me persuader que ce n'est pas toi ou Sam qui l'avez fait, mais je sais que c'est vous ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Dean, t 'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Demanda Sam inquiet en se levant.

- Rassieds-toi. » Ordonna son frère.

Sam, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes à cause de l'attitude de son frère, se rassit.

« Je ne vous pensais vraiment pas aussi malintentionnés et mauvais. Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ? Elle était innocente !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Insista Sam.

- Dean, regarde-moi. Lui intima Castiel.

- Je ne suis pas sous l'emprise d'un démon ou de quoi que se soit d'autre ! C'est vous les démons. Vous êtes abjectes. Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ? Derrière mon dos en plus. Vous auriez pu m'en parler !

- Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on sait pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent. Dean les toisaient méchamment. Sam et Castiel avaient vraiment dû faire quelque chose de grave pour mériter un tel déchainement de colère. Ils étaient totalement paumés. A côté de ça comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de l'apocalypse était un jeu d'enfants. Dean, de son côté, tentait de retrouver un peu de son calme mais il avait vraiment du mal apparemment.

« Bon, ça suffit Dean ! J'ai pris de mon temps pour venir à ta demande, mais si c'est pour que tu m'accuses in justement pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fais, je préfère repartir. Annonça Castiel, s'énervant à son tour.

« Tu ne vas aller nul part, Castiel. Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas avoué son meurtre ! » S'emporta Dean, révélant ainsi la raison de sa fureur.

Si les bras de Castiel et Sam pouvaient littéralement tomber, ils giraient déjà lamentablement au sol.

« Quoi ? Mais on a tué personne ! Se défendit Sam.

- Menteur !

- Sam dit la vérité, Dean ! Nous n'avons tué personne, à part le démon de ce matin…et la sorcière d'hier…

- Et le vampire de mercredi… » Compléta Sam.

Dean les regarda faire la liste des gens qu'ils avaient trucidés cette semaine, mais aucun d'eux ne parla d'elle.

« Taisez-vous ! » Les somma Dean, avant de partir chercher quelque chose.

De leurs chaises, Castiel et Sam entendirent le bruit de la porte du frigo s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Je sais que c'est l'un de vous ! Et peut-être même que vous vous êtes alliés pour sauvagement l'assassiner ! »

Dean pleurait presque, une boite en carton vide dans les mains.

« C'était ma tarte ! Comment avez-vous osé la manger ! Elle ne vous avait rien…et moi non plus ! Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en vous. Si vous arrivez à manger ma tarte sans aucun scrupule alors jusqu'où êtes vous capable d'aller ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! » Hurla Dean, tel un prédicateur annonçant la fin du monde.

Castiel et Sam se regardèrent. Dean se foutait de leurs gueules ou il était sérieux ?

« Vous m'avez déclaré la guerre en engloutissant ma tarte, et bien vous aurez votre guerre ! Parole de Dean Winchester ! »

Et sur ce, le chasseur partit en claquant la porte, laissant son frère et son ami méditer sur leurs actes.


	2. Crime Numero Deux

Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce mois de Juillet, et que vous avez tous réussi vos exams ! Et puis si c'est pas le cas bah P'tite Moustache et moi on vous aimes quand même et on vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos rattrapages ^^

Comme certains m'avaient demandé une suite, la voilà et il y a de forte de chance pour qu'il y ait un troisième chapitre \o/

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blablatage et je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Douce Impala de mes cauchemars**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Dean portait le deuil de sa tarte aux pommes. Il était toujours énervé après Castiel et Sam qui avaient osé manger son amour à sa place, ne laissant que quelques miettes dans une boite bien rangée dans le frigo. Oui, il était en colère au point de ne plus parler ni à son frère ni à son ange gardien. Mais Sam avait trouvé un nouveau cas de méchant démon pas beau à abattre dans un coin paumé.

Ils avaient empaqueté leurs quelques affaires tôt ce matin avant de sortir de leur chambre d'hôtel. Dean avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il s'était stoppé net. Sam qui ne faisait pas attention lui rentra dedans.

« Putain, Dean, t'es obligé de t'arrêter en plein milieu du parking comme ça ? »

Dean ne lui répondit pas et continua à fixer un point précis.

« Ma…ma…ma chérie ! »

Dean lâcha toutes ses affaires et courut se jeter sur son petit bijou.

« Mais qu'ont-ils osé te faire ? »

Le chasseur faisait le tour de son Impala adorée, la caressant comme pour la consoler.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Impala ? S'emporta Dean.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Gémit Sam.

- Manger ma tarte ne vous suffisait pas, il fallait que vous fassiez du mal à mon bébé !

- Je t'assure Dean, que ce n'est ni Castiel, ni moi qui avons osé faire…ça. » Déclara Sam en montrant de la main le carnage.

En effet, devant les yeux humidifiés de Dean, l'Impala offrait un pauvre spectacle. Le noir avait été remplacé par un rose criard décoré de magnifiques dessins de petits poneys et autres nyan-cats. Et cerise sur le gâteau un énorme cupcake multicolore avait été placé sur un ressort en haut du toit. Se balançant d'avant en arrière à chaque souffle de vent, provoquant un affreux grincement.

« Mon…bébé ! Gémit Dean, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Dean, je t'assure que c'est pas moi ! Je sais à quel point tu aimes cette voiture… »

Dean lui lança un regard mauvais. Sam déglutit.

« Et quel serait l'intérêt pour moi de faire ça et risquer ta colère, surtout après la…tarte !

- C'était MA tarte et à part toi ou Castiel, je ne vois pas qui pourrais bien faire ça ! A moins que vous ayez commandité cet acte odieux et criminel en faisant appel à Barbie. » S'emporta Dean.

Sam ne dit rien, attendant que son frère se calme, ce qu'il fit, après avoir shooté dans un caillou qui trainait malheureusement par là ! Il aurait bien tapé sur quelque chose d'autre mais il n'y avait que Sam et sa voiture près de lui et il n'allait surement pas frapper ni l'un ni l'autre. La frustration monta en lui.

« Je…je sais que tu es…perturbé par toute cette histoire mais il faut qu'on parte. Finit par déclarer Sam.

- Il est hors de question que je monte dans…Dean lança un petit coup d'œil à son ex Impala.

- On prend le bus dans ce cas là.

- On a pas d'argent, Sam.

- De l'auto stop (dans ce cas).

- Oui et on se trimballe avec nos sacs remplis de pieux, de flingues et autres objets de torture ! J'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça ! C'est toi le mec responsable habituellement ! Et de toute façon je ne laisse pas Baby ici ! Informa Dean, à cran.

- Bon bah on fait quoi maintenant alors ? On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant qu'une bande de démons éradique tout un village ? »

Dean fit la moue tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Raaaaah ! Fait chier ! » Cracha t-il en monta dans la voiture.

Sam le suivit et s'assit sur le siège passager en cuir multicolore. L'odeur de poudre, de cuir, de sel avait disparu, remplacée par celle de chocolat et de vanille.

Dean, les mains sur le volant et les yeux fermés, prit une grande inspiration.

« Bon c'est parti ! Dit-il en insérant la clef pour démarrer le moteur.

- Oh oui Dean ! » Murmura une voix féminine, digne du téléphone rose.

Dean lâcha volant et clé et regarda son frère. Sam était aussi choqué et abasourdi que lui.

« What the Fuck !

- Dean, tu peux m'accuser d'avoir mangé ta tarte si ça te fait plaisir, tu peux aussi me mettre sur le dos la redécoration de l'Impala mais ça, c'est pas mon genre ! Plaida Sam.

- Sans blague, p'tit génie !

- Et c'est surement pas Castiel qui ferait ce genre de mauvaises blagues non plus ! Fit remarquer son frère.

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, c'est ni toi, ni Cas ! »

Dean reposa les mains sur le volant.

« Mmmmh, oui caresse moi Dean ! » Geignit la voix.

Dean et Sam sortirent de la voiture en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Apple Pie ».

« Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'aurais peur de ma voiture, je lui aurais surement foutu une droite !...Castiel ! Problème de la plus haute importance en vue ! Castiel ! Hurla Dean.

- Tu vas pas faire venir Castiel pour ça ? Soupira Sam.

- Si ! Castiel ! »

L'ange apparut derrière eux.

« Que se passe t-il ?

- Putain Cas, t'es obligé de toujours apparaître derrière moi ? Grogna Dean en se retournant.

- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour me dire ça, vu le ton désespéré avec lequel tu m'appelais !

- Je ne suis pas désespéré ! »

Cas et Sam le regardèrent avec insistance.

« Ok, oui je suis désespéré… mais j'ai une bonne raison !

- Qui est ?

- Sérieux, Cas ? »

L'ange haussa un sourcil. Tout lui semblait normal.

« Y a rien qui t'agresse les yeux là ?

- Non. Répondit l'Ange.

- Sammy, dis-moi qu'il le fait exprès ? »

Son frère haussa les épaules. C'était Castiel après tout. Les choses les plus évidentes lui échappaient parfois.

« Regarde mon Bébé. S'excita Dean, devant le manque de réaction de Castiel

- Ton bébé ? Demanda t-il, perdu.

- Ma voiture, Cas, ma voiture !

- Oui et bien qu…Oh !

- Oui, Oh ! Alors maintenant écoute moi, bien ! Je ne ferais plus rien, tant que le coupable n'aura pas été retrouvé et que mon Bébé ne sera pas redevenu comme avant ! » Expliqua Dean de façon plutôt virulente.

En fait, c'était plus une menace qu'une explication.

« Dean, j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que de trouver la personne qui a donné un peu de couleurs à ta voiture.

- Nuance, il l'a défiguré ! Et si tu ne veux pas l'aider, je n'ai plus qu'à demander à Crowley et je n'aurais aucun regret à lui prêter allégeance s'il me donne un coup de main pour me venger. » Déclara calmement Dean. Trop calmement.

« T'es pas sérieux, Dean ! Hoqueta Sam.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais c'est qu'une voi…

- Quand ton ordinateur ressemblera à un putain de cupcake géant, on en reparlera. »

Sam voulu répliquer, mais la vision de son précieux allié transformé en pâtisserie le laissa sans voix.

« Dean, tu ne peux pas lancer un tel serment à la légère. Menaça Castiel.

- Pourtant je viens de le faire et j'étais sérieux. Alors tu m'aides ou pas ? »

Castiel marmonna quelque chose avant de lancer un regard mauvais au chasseur.

« Tu peux me flinguer du regard autant que tu veux Cas, je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

Derrière lui, Sam soupira. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait être sensible quand il s'agissait de son Impala !

Castiel s'approcha de la voiture et posa une main dessus.

« Castiel était un bébé ange trouillard et pleurnichard. » Annonça l'Impala.

Sam retint un rire, mais Dean, lui s'en donna ça cœur joie.

« Oui, mon Bébé a la parole maintenant. » Réussit à dire Dean entre deux rires et un pleur parce que ça avait beau être hilarant, ça n'en restait pas moins perturbant !

Castiel se retourna furibond.

« Je sais qui a fait ça !...Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » Lança l'Ange, les yeux dans le vague.

Apparemment son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Dean et Sam eurent même peur que de la fumée ne s'échappe des oreilles de Castiel.

« Heu…c'est comment ça ? » Voulut savoir le plus âgé des Winchester.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, l'Ange avait déjà disparu.

« Ets-ce que c'est possible qu'on vive dans un monde encore plus bizarre qu'avant ? Demanda Dean perplexe.

- Je sais pas mais bonne nouvelle, ta voiture est de nouveau comme avant ! » Remarqua joyeusement Sam.

Dean regarda enfin sa voiture. Alléluia, elle était redevenue noire et poussiéreuse. Il se précipita sur elle et caressa son capot.

« Oh mon bébé, je t'aime, tu le sais ça !

- Dean, je t'en supplie arrête, je vais finir par avoir des cauchemars de toi et ta voiture en train de…Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop tard j'ai les images en tête. Chougna Sammy.

- Oh arrête un peu de faire ton bébé et monte ! Ricana Dean.

- Oh, vraiment ! C'est moi le bébé ?

- Et oui Sammy, la vie est dure.

- La ferme, Dean !

- Quel vulgarité ! » S'esclaffa le chasseur.

Sam monta dans la voiture en boudant un peu. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait être insupportable parfois !

La voiture démarra, Eyes Of The Tiger à fond, direction un village paumé, afin de sauver de pauvres humains démunis face à d'horribles monstres.

Néanmoins le mystère restait entier. Qui était le farceur ? Et surtout quand allait-il frapper de nouveau ?


	3. Crime Numero Trois

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?_

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Ce sera probablement l'avant dernier ou l'avant-avant dernier selon comment j'écris le quatrième chapitre._

_Sur cette petite info, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en paix..._

* * *

**A ton tour de souffrir, Petit Sam !  
**

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un motel miteux pour la nuit. Dean s'était affalé comme une larve sur l'unique lit de la pièce et avait commencé à somnoler. Sam, lui, s'était assis sur une chaise taguée et à moitié cassée et avait ouvert son ordinateur, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son frère en train de s'endormir. Il ne remarqua donc pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec son ordinateur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur celui-ci qu'il faillit faire une attaque. Il n'était plus gris métallique comme il aurait dû l'être mais rouge sang et recouvert de textes noirs qui parlaient de lui et de Dean faisaient des choses pas très catholiques.

Sam cligna des yeux un instant comme si cela allait dissiper l'illusion dans laquelle il pensait se trouver. Mais son ordinateur resta rouge sang. Tout de même intrigué, il l'alluma. Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir fait une chose si stupide. Son fond d'écran habituellement bleu, était désormais recouvert de dessins de son frère et lui illustrant les textes écrits sur la coque de son ordinateur.

« DEAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » Hurla le jeune homme.

Son grand frère, endormi, sursauta au cri de son nom et tomba lourdement à terre.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? On est attaqué ? »

Son frère ne daigna pas lui répondre et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'amener face à l'objet du crime.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Dean regarda son frère puis l'ordinateur, puis son frère et piqua une bonne grosse crise de rire.

« Tu trouves ta blague marrante, hein ? Bah moi, je la trouve grossière et malsaine ! S'énerva Sam.

- Ce qui me fait surtout rire c'est que je n'ai strictement rien avoir là dedans et que je ne suis pas le seul à être victime d'une malédiction ou peu importe ce que c'est ! Expliqua-t-il entre deux rires.

- T'es en train de me dire que c'est pas toi qui as touché mon ordinateur pour te venger de ta tarte aux pommes et de ta voiture ? Demanda Sam, interdit.

- Tu as tout compris, p'tit génie ! Et si ça peut m'innocenter, je te rappelle juste que j'ai déjà du mal à faire des recherches sur internet alors changer un fond d'écran… »

Dean marquait un point.

« Je ne sais pas qui nous joue des tours mais c'est de très mauvais goût ! Grogna Sam.

- Roooh que c'est mignon, mon petit frère qui s'offusque pour quelques images un peu salaces.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment fait attention à l'objet de ses images salaces, gros débile ! »

Dean prit une mine offusquée avant de regarder donc plus attentivement les dessins. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Fut sa seule réaction.

- Quelqu'un trouve apparemment hilarant de nous…de nous…La fin de la phrase resta bloquée dans gorge du pauvre Sam.

- Même si c'est particulièrement dérangeant, faut admettre que les dessins sont très bien fait.

- Réaliste ou pas, je veux qu'on me rende mon ordinateur dans l'état où il était avant ! Pesta Sam.

- Et on m'accuse de faire des cacas nerveux pour rien !

- Oh la ferme Dean !

- Non. »

Et Dean se mit à chanter sur l'air du petit navire :

« Il était un tout petit Sam

Qui avait ou-ou-ouvert son ordi

Ohé, ohé…

Ohé, ohé Petit Sam

Petit Sam pas content du tout

Ohé, ohé Petit Sam

Petit Sam pas content du tout »

Sam lui lança un regard mi exaspéré mi énervé.

« Roooh, ça va Sam, c'est que des images et des textes ! Tant que t'es sur internet, tu ne les verras même pas.

- Mais ce sont des dessins de nous, Dean. Dois-je te lire des passages à haute voix pour que tu comprennes à quel point c'est perturbant ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Tu y auras quand même droit !

- Tu crois pouvoir réussir à lire ses textes à voix haute…et devant moi ?

- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

- Non. Je paris dix dollars que tu n'y arrives pas.

- A moi les 10 dollars alors ! » Répondit Sam d'un ton de défi.

Sam fit asseoir son frère sur une chaise puis se saisit de son ordinateur avant de se posta debout en face de son frère. Devant l'air narquois de son frère, il prit une grande inspiration et commença sa lecture.

« Sam sortit de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'une serviette…

- J'aime bien quand tu sors simplement vêtu d'une serviette, ça me rappelle quand tu étais jeune et que tu sortais de la douche en courant pour que je te sèche les cheveux !

- J'ai jamais fait ça ! Se renfrogna Sam.

- Si tu l'dis. Répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

- Dean regarda une goutte descendre lentement le loin du torse de son petit frère.

- Sexy…non plutôt très sensuelle comme image. Pouffa t-il.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ! On dirait que ça ne te fait rien d'entendre des histoires dans lesquelles on finit par…enfin tu vois. S'irrita Sam.

- Bah à choisir, je préfère les histoires où on finit par…enfin tu vois que celles où on meurt. Répondit très sérieusement Dean.

- Oui, c'est pas faux. Baragouina Sam à demi voix.

- Bon j'arrête de te torturer, t'es déjà rouge pivoine ! Tiens, tes 10 dollars. Sourit Dean en tendant le billet. Tu pourras t'acheter pleins de sucettes avec.

- Dean ! S'offusqua Sam.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si t'entends des trucs pervers dans tout ce que je dis ! » Se marra Dean, tout content de lui !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais empocha quand même les 10 dollars qu'il avait largement mérités.

« J'aimerais quand même savoir qui nous fait ces farces débiles. Déclara Sam.

- Moi aussi, histoire de lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser ! Cas' semblait savoir qui c'était. »

Sam hocha de la tête pensivement.

« Bon, j'vais m'coucher, j'suis crevé. Annonça Dean en s'étirant.

- Je te suis. » Répondit Sam en laissant échapper un long soupir.

Chacun des Winchester prit un bout du lit et s'y cantonna, gêné par cette soudain proximité.

« Evite de faire des rêves cochons sur moi, s'te plait. Se moque finalement Dean.

- Je préfère crever que d'imaginer faire quoique ce soit avec toi ! Railla Sam.

- ça fait quoi ? Une bonne dizaine d'années qu'on n'a pas dormi dans le même lit ! Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, tu venais dormais quasiment toujours dans mon lit parce que tu avais peur des monstres qui pouvaient se cacher sous le tien.

- Arrête de te souvenir et éteins la lumière.

- Ok, ok Monsieur Grognon. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Dean éteignit la lampe et tous deux s'endormirent rapidement, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait demain…


End file.
